Little Italy
by CookieNomi
Summary: Britain's magic goes wrong. Italy changes and Germany is his babysitter for real! Cute humor fanfic, there is also other countries. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi yaa! This is cute story about Italy 3 Hope you love it enjoy! In this story Italy wasn't the nicest child, it makes this story more fun!**

* * *

The axis powers was fighting against Britain. Like usually Britain loses. ( I don't hate Britain) But today he got something on his sleeve.

_Beware Axis! I got a special weapon! _Britain throw a bottle in the sky and spell some weird words,

_Stiga laga, Shuna mediral, expecta lepanious,! _Then a bottle started to glow. Britain grinned to the team Axis.

_Hey Germany are you ready to feel pain of darkness?! _

_What are you talking about Britain? Can't you believe that your ''magic'' never works?, _Germany sighed to Britain who was pissed of.

Britain take a few steps and throw the bottle directly on the team Axis. Laughing he look at when the Axis was shocked about it.

_Everyone take a deep breath! It's gonna blow up! _Japan yelled. Italy stood up..

_Wha-_ **BOOM!**

A huge pink cloud covered the field where they were fighting.

_Hahaha I did it !_ Britain jump for the happiness of his success.

_Britain! You are going to pay for this! Playing with explosive bottles! _Germany ran out of the cloud after Britain.

_Ou no! Well..um.. bye! _He ran away laughing.

Germany sigh to him. Thinking how childish that was. He turned around seeing how Japan and Italy are doing. The cloud was still there.

He walked to the cloud and saw Japan. It was hart to see, but he see long enough to see it was his another friend Japan. He take Japan's hand and pull him up, holding his breath that he won't breath the pink smoke.

When they get out the cloud, Germany notice he totally forget Italy. He saw a curl. Germany took the curl and pull. What he pull out wasn't nice to look.

Italy was pale and sweaty. Japan notice that he was breathing the pink smoke and that make him sick.

_No good, Italy has breath the smoke. That's why he can be sick. Stupid British, _Germany put Italy down. Then Italy said something.

_Tupid Brichis, _Germany shook his head confused. He ask to Italy repeat, but he has collapsed after he said his sentence.

* * *

They were at Japan's house. Sitting next to sleeping Italy. Italy was covered by blanket. Actually he was under a blanket. Germany and Japan tried sometimes take the blanket of so Italy won't get any hotter, but It was in vain. Italy was just rolling side for side. Shaking and sometimes giggling?!

_Come on Italy. You have to take that blanket away you are going get more heat if you won't._ Germany tried to call him out.

_No I won't , I'm so powewul so I won't get sick, _Japan and Germany shocked. That voice wasn't Italy's and there was sentence errors too. He sound like a little kid..

_Italy-kun please, don't play dumb now. And please stop making that childish noise, _Japan was begging Italy to stop, it wasn't nice to listen that slush.

_Wha _i_s kun? An I'm not child..umm.. what whas that word... child fish! You are a fish! _Now Germany and Japan were really worried.

_Okay you let me no choice Italy! I'm taking this blanket away now! _Germany ripped the blanket off and were shocked about what did he see.

_Omg! I-Italy?! _He looked down on a little feeble brunette looking at him with his fluffy brown eyes. There wasn't a man in the bed, there was a children, a kid, a boy..

_Wha are you looking at? _Italy asked confused, he were going to start panic. He was with un-know people. He didn't remember who Germany and Japan were.

'_He is in a shock. The Britain has something to do with this...Italy doesn't remember.. Ahh that's why he didn't want to come out under the blanked...he was scared' _Germany step closer little Italy.

_Hi there little guy, My name is Ludwiq and here is my friend Kiku, what is your name?_ Japan was playing with Germany. He neither wanted the little Italy to panic even more if he really forget..

_M-my name is Chibitalia.. you spell it Chee-bii...talia :3 _Japan giggled little bit, but it was cut by Germany's serious looking face.

He was thinking how much he have to babysit Italy now, even more than before.

Chibitalia stood up on the bed and spread his hands. He wanted to climb Kiku's lap.

Kiku refuse, he didn't wan't Italy in his lap, he wasn't a babysitter. Kiku look at Ludwig with serious eyes. He shook his head.

_Sorry Ludwig, but I really have to go.. I can't babysit Italy it just..yah.. It's your job see you have a nice day, _Kiku ran out the door. He left Germany and little Italy alone in his house?!

Ludwig sigh and turned his look to Chibitalia, who was crying because he still wan't to get someones lap. Germany sighed again and lifted him up in his arms.

Chibitalia giggled and put his head against Ludwig's chest. He was quiet and listen..

_Ludwickt.. _Chibitalia said relaxed.

_Hmm? What is it? _Germany asked confused.

_I can hear your heart doing bum bum... _Chibitalia look at Ludwig's chest putting his hand on it and tapping.

_Bum, bum ,bum! _He giggled. Germany smiled a little and started to flip Chibitalia upper. He put his ear on Chibitalia's chest and say..

_I can hear your heart too, do you know what it's saying to me? _Germany asked.

_Does it do bum bum bum too? _Chibitalia asked cheery.

_No, _Germany said to him. His smile fainted away. He looked confused.

_It tells me how kind your heart is, it's warm and full of love,_ Germany hugs little Italy.

_So name Chibitalia is too long, how about...mmm Feliciano? _Chibitalia look at him his smile is coming back.

_Sounds like a imp..impront..impotnmnm.. umm yay! I wanna I wanna I wanna. Felicianoo! _Feliciano tried to say important person, but it was quite difficult.

* * *

**First chapter is ready! Sorry for the shortness 3 Hope you enjoy! remember rewiew.**

**Next time ''eating with chopsticks''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo :3 I will now continue this story because I forgot do it earlier uupsie~**

* * *

Chapter 2 . Eating with chopsticks

Germany was still in Japan's house. He just didn't want to little Italy in his house, he could destroy something important to Germany.

Germany and Feliciano went to the eating table. Germany put Feliciano to brown wood chair, but he was too small and he couldn't get his hands on the table. Germany went to get some books and come back with ten big books. He put them under Felicianos little but and let him sit on them.

''I have made you some quick pasta, do you know how to eat with chopsticks? Japan doesn't have a fork or a spoon, not even a knife'' Little Feliciano look at Germany with his cute fluffy eyes.

''I can eath whit evevything!'' Germany put the chopstick in front of Felicianos plate and sit next to him. Germany started to eat the quick pasta slowly. He was almost done with eating, but he heart a whimpering next to him.

''Tubid sticks! I will cut you wit my laser word!'' Germany laughed to the little boy and his imagine laser sword. The boy fight with the chopstick for a while then he give up and started to eat with his tiny fingers. The pasta was tripping on the little Feliciano's shirt and on his pants. His mouth was cowered on pasta and tomato souse.

''Now look at your self. I think you better go to the bath young man'' Germany smiled to Feliciano.

''Ludwikt...umm can I..um'' Germany look at the little blushing boy.

''Spill it out, don't be shy''

''Can I sleep next to you? Pwease'' He made thode fluffy and cute puppy eyes just straight foward to Germanys ocean blue eyes.

''Jah''

* * *

this was meant to be short! next time bath time


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii ~ I just wan't to give special thanks to you my lovely review givers. Thank you, thank you thank you! This time there will be some trouble in bath. Hope you like it**

* * *

Bath time!

When little Italy has stopped eating with his hands he was full of messy spaghetti and he have a milk beard doing white circle around his mouth. Germany sighed and started to wipe out the mess away. For his bad luck Feliciano did not let him do that.

''No!'' Germany gave him 'are you serious'' look.

''Come on! I have to clean this mess out of you face'' He tried again.

''But it feews so hough! I don wannaa!'' Feliciano started to whimpering. Germany was in panic. He didn't know how to calm down kids. Believe me he has never do that ;) But then he remembered how he use to calm Italy down when he has trouble with something or when he was scared.

''Shh.. Everything is going to be okay. A real man does not cry'' Feliciano look at Germany. He bite his lips and shouted trying to sound manly.

''I'm a wheal man! I'm noh cryin, you buwwy!'' Germay laughed to him.

''I think we should give you a word spelling lesson'' Germany move his face close to Felicianos face.

''But first bath''

* * *

In the bathroom

Germany hold Feliciano. Because Germany was a shy person, he didn't take of Felicianos rose red boxers.

''Here we go to the tub'' Before Italy touched the water he screamed.

''Nooooo! Where is a mownster in he tub!'' He tight up his grip on Germany's neck. The little boy was shaking. He was pale of fear. Ludwig look at the tub, seeing nothing in there. He slap his hand on his forehead. He look at the brunette still shaking and gave him a sigh.

''There is no monster there. We can put you in there, good way or the bad way. Choose your self'' Little Feliciano gave him a small sneeze. He sniffed.

''Mmm..-sniff. He mownster will go away if u jell ath whim'' Italy look at Germany his fluffy eyes again. Germany stared at him making that 'YOU REALLY CAN'T BE SERIOUS' look. He sighed even deeper.

''Go away...huoh-'' He look at the little brunette.''You happy?'' Italy gave him 'not like that'' face.

''No..he mownster is lauhing tho u'' Germany rolled his eyes.

''Uhh..fine..*take a deep breath* GO AWAY!'' He yelled really loud. He look at the Italy again. This time there was no hoping face there was scared face.'_Oh no_' Germany thought.

Italy was looking at him with shocked face. Germany has yelled so loud that he even scared little Italy to death.

Italy struggle away from Germany's grip. He jumped to the floor, but fell to his put. He started to cry, in pain and in fear. Germany feel sorry. He lay down next to Feliciano and started to pet his head.

''Shush...there is nothing there. You don't have to be scared young man, now shush'' Germany's voice was warm and relaxing, he sound like dad.

Italy raise his head to Germany, he really understand what Germany mean. Little Italy started ti giggle.

''Ywu wheally scwared that tupid mownster away!'' Germany started to laugh too.

''Yeah he was so scared of me'' He pretend like monster to Italy and make the little brunette laugh even more. He lift Italy to his grip again and lay him in the tub. He take a sponge and started to rub Italy's back.

He was no looking for soap, but there was none.

''Hey I go look for soap to downstairs you stay here in the tub okay? Feliciano nodded to him.

When Germany went out the door, little Feliciano pulled a big soap bottle behind the bathtub and started to push the soap in the water. That make lot of soapsuds.

* * *

Downstairs

Germany was opening many closets and shells but didn't find any soap.'_Uhh, how difficult it can be to fin just a soap bottle?''_

His thinking moment was cut with yelling in upstairs. In bathroom.

Germany run the stairs up and opened the bathroom door. First he didn't see anything, but notice that was just the right problem. The whole bathroom was full of soapsuds.

Germany started to move forward in the suds. He tried to find Italy, but his knee hit to the edge of the bathtub. He started to swing his hands everywhere to find a little boy's body. Well he did and he grip his arms around it and pull away from the suds.

They were both out of the bathroom. Germany take deep breaths and the look at the giggling boy.

''Ahah..Tha was funny. Ihihhi snowh!'' Germany sighed.

''Yeah a soap snow''...

* * *

**How did you like it? It was not that good, well I think it wasn't. Please more reviews and ideas please. Like what happened next and will Italy ever turn back? Next time Germany have to take little Italy to world meeting.. ouh excited what will happen. See you next time**


End file.
